


eternity, together

by littlewitchhazels



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Happy Ending, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Post-Game, Reunions, i say 'major character death' but its all very euphemistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchhazels/pseuds/littlewitchhazels
Summary: "When the last lights of the darkened room slowly faded out into oblivion, Corvo Attano found himself standing in a field of forever."In which Corvo finally gets his well deserved rest from the world and all its trappings -- especially after a considerably full life of scandals, plots, coups, and a touch of dark magic -- and finds himself reunited with a figure from his past.





	eternity, together

When the last lights of the darkened room slowly faded out into oblivion, Corvo Attano found himself standing in a field of forever. 

Not the eternal expanse of the abyssal Void of which he visited every night in his dreams, where the black-eyed bastard watched with fleeting interest as the years laid heavy on Corvo’s mortal soul; it was nothing and everything in one, the beginning and eternity, of which he was surrounded by. A world, so empty yet so breathtakingly beautiful in a poetic sort of way… And the sky, oh the sky, a wash of pale blue that stretched to the golden horizon and beyond. 

A youthful energy seemed to blossom despite the absence of life or breath, a supple stretch of the limbs and freedom from the shackles of old age that brought on renewed vigour that Corvo had not felt in years and years. Looking down, his hands were young and calloused, free of the silver lattice of scars and spots of age or stiffness that once ailed them. And the Outsider’s mark: Gone. He felt… Young, and yet so eternally old and world-weary from the hazy memory of years since passed and one hardship too many. 

Perhaps it was that revelation that spurred the burst of strange laughter that escaped his lips, and urged the frantic caress of his face only to find it free of the harsh lines that had carved through his flesh and pulled at his features what seemed like mere seconds ago. No longer was he old and wizened, standing on the precipice of nothingness as he awaited the inevitable. Corvo was restored. Gone, but yet… So very alive. With that feeling, he felt a strange mix of joy and melancholy; casting his mind back to foggy memories of a familiar, youthful face of a raven-haired woman looking down upon him with dark eyes full of tears. 

Emily. The one he left behind. 

Corvo pivoted to take in the vastness of his new forever, to gaze upon the shifting fields and serene skies, when he saw a figure — an elegant and all too familiar silhouette — in the distance. Never in his life had he felt such gripping apprehension as when he walked towards her like a man possessed.

He stopped a few steps before her. When she turned, Corvo felt as if the world had been pulled right out from under him. 

She was young, and she was beautiful, standing before him like she once did before so many years ago. Her raven black hair — sleek and twisted — pinned into a tight bun at the back of her head, arching brows, wide eyes, and red painted lips pursed as she regarded him with dawning recognition. A name from a lifetime ago upon his lips: Jessamine. The lovely, regal, beguiling Jessamine. His Empress, his darling love; his sun, moon, and sky, before him once more like she had never been taken from him so long ago. A gentle voice — no longer the ghostly whisper of a weary soul — calling his own name as she looked upon him with pale eyes like the never-ending sky.

“Corvo?”

He took her hand desperately, to gladly find it corporeal, and pulled her close to rejoice in the touch of her warm, pale skin and the reality of her simply being. Corvo couldn’t quite believe it; no longer was she trapped in the Outsider’s twisted machinations, no, she was here, she was… 

“Jessamine…”

He cupped her face with a calloused hand, and she easily leaned into his gentle caress the way she did so many years ago. There was never a moment that he missed her and loved her so dearly than that, when she looked up into his dark eyes and smiled the way she did on the day she died. Corvo surrendered to her touch and found himself crumpling inward to envelop her in a crushing embrace, weeping freely as he brought a hand through her hair and over the curve of her hip. 

She was there, she was real, and she was more alive than she had ever been in the many weary years he had to endure without her. Jessamine, the star in his sky, was whole once again. It was in that moment that Corvo was sure that he had come home at last. He could feel her slender fingers tightening into fists as she grasped onto the dark fabric of his coat, holding him close — desperate to never lose him ever again. 

“Corvo, oh, Corvo!” Jessamine cried joyously, abandoning all decorum and composure that she once held to bring his head forward and kiss him sweetly, deeply. 

At long last, they were finally together again. “Oh, my darling love,” Corvo breathed, “there is so much I have to tell you…”


End file.
